The Mechanic and The Creation
by BadGurl
Summary: Heart break hurts. But love mends.


OK what I'm about 2 say may come as a shock 2 u guys so I sugest u sit down k? Ok here it goes................. I don't own dragon ball/z/gt either!

oh yeah almost forgot to fill u in on some changes i've made. change #1: I made gohan only 3 and goten will never exist in any of my stories because I love chibi gohan to much alright? and thats about all the changes I've made! : ) enjoy!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
___The Mechanic and The Creation_

How could he have been so careless! He was angry yes but he shouldn't have provoked 16. Android #17 was limping through the forest he had grown to call home while holding his bloody and broken arm. His clothes were torn, pieces of his metal insides had become exposed, and the damage list just went down hill from there. He cringed with each step, trying to ignore the pain, but failing miserably.  
Why the hell did he challenge #16 like that. He knew why. He was useless. A piece of Machinery without a purpose. The war was over Cell was defeated. Unfortunately it wasn't at his hands. To his and everyones surprise it was the small child of Goku who killed the most dangerous threat in history. A child! A baby dammit! Not an android who could destroy any world without a second thought, but a little boy that didn't even reach his knees. It was enough to make him puke if he could.  
'_Android #17 you need repairs within the next 30.15 minutes or your system will permently shut down' _the mechanical senses indicated him. 17 gave a disgusted sigh of hate at the senses. Why the hell did docter Gero have to build THAT into his design. It was really anoying. The damn thing told what you already knew. And the monotone voice left much to be desired. He sighed again and closed his eyes in concentration. Were could he get the repairs he needed? Dr. Gero made far to technical a design for any normal scientist to figure out in time. So where could he go?  
Wait! 16 got his repairs after his defeat with Cell didn't he? Yes he did! Now where did he say that balled chrome dome took him? Cantain? Compound? Capsule corporation! That was it! He said it was an extremely large semi-circle building with large, bold, black letters that read the name. Couldn't be impossible to find. Maybe if he flew up a little he could see where he had to go. The only question was did he even have the energy to fly. Once again he concentrated and soon began to levetate.  
Yes! He had just enough. 17 flew up high enough to the point where he could see the rest of the forest and the city beyond it. _'Hmmmmm.....Capsule Corp, Capsule Corp, where is it? Ah yes there it is' _He gave a little smirk of triumph and took off in that direction as fast as his aching body aloud.   
The wind sliced into his wounds and made him cough up blood, but he didn't have enough time to slow down. He finally reached the enormous building and collapsed on the lawn. He barely had enough strength to keep his eyes open let alone stand. 17 surveyed his surroundings and could find no trace of Vegeta's ki. Good he was in no shape to fight. His eyes were losing energy and starting to close.  
_'No not now! Please don't let me die like this! Cell was right I am weak......' _  
Suddenly he heard the door burst open. 17 couldn't turn his head to see who it was. Finally he summoned up enough ki to open his eyes. Deep ocean blue was all he saw. They seemed to go on on bodomlessly. At first he thought he had miscalculated and had fallen into the sea. "Hey pal you do know your on my lawn don't you?" 17's eyes shot wid open at the voice and his memory chips scanned to try to find were he had heard that voice before. The woman! Of course! She was the one who had repaired 16! He could only pray she would do the same for him.  
"N.... need.. r.... re... repairs, please help." He whispered. Bulma instantly recognized the voice and went into screaming mode."AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH YOU'RE 17!!!! PLEASEDON'TKILLMEPLEASE'SDON'TKILLMEPLEASEDON'TKILLME!!!!!!!" Screeched. Uuuuugghhh that sound was destroying his sound wave chips. "Shut up woman I'm in no shape to even hurt your brat son!"He managed to shout. She stopped her screaming, opened her eyes and took a glance at him. As he had said he was in no shape to hurt anyone.   
He groaned, shouting at her had took even more out of him. Bulma crawled over to him and began to look him over. "Jeeze! how the hell did you get like this?" "None of your damn business." "Hmph! Then why the hell should I help you?" He had no time to argue with her. His damage senses were going through the roof. "Alright I'll help you, but I'm not strong enough to carry you. You're gonna have to put a little weight on your legs alright?"  
The thought of walking made him want to roll over and die right there, but it had to be done. He mustered up a nod and proceeded to let her help him up. "Easy, Easy, There we go. Now here comes the hard part. 17 could feel her thin arms putting all she was worth to make sure he had to do less as humanly possible. Unfortunately he wasn't human. Bulma's help did little to procrastinate the inveitable. He slowly began to put his feet underneath him and stand.  
Soon he was up with his bleeding arm around Bulma supporting him. "Okay do you think you can make it to my lab? I would call the robots but there not designed for such carefull handling, they'd probably do more harm than good in your condition." He nodded once more. He hated hearing of his _condition._ It made him feel even more weak than he already was. They slowly walked in silence into the building and into her lab.   
Every step was pure, unadulterated agony. 17 did his best to show he was in as less pain as possible. "Okay here we are. You're going to have to take your shirt and pants off so I can get a good look at the wounds." 17 didn't seem to notice her blush at this. He seated himself on the cold metal strecher and proceed to take his clothes off untill he was down to his black boxer shorts.  
Bulma turned arouned after she had gotten all her needed supplies. Thank god he wore boxers! She was in no mood to see 17 junior. She sighed and began to type up his design on her computer. 17 watched her carefully, as if seeing her for the first time. His memory data had indicated that she looked much younger than he had last seen her.   
"You look younger. 10 years to be exact. My memory chips usually aren't incorrect. Mind explaining?" She noted that his voice sounded the most mechanical than she had ever hear it. " I've been experimenting with this new pill I designed. Unfortunatelly it had a few bugs in it. It was designed to set back physical features per dosage. It did that part beautifully, but my physical appearance will stay the same untill I die." "And thats a bad thing because..........." She glared at him. "I'll be looking 18 for the rest of my life while chichi and the others grow old. It just makes me feel guilty." "#18's appearance will never change also and she feels nothing, so why do you?"   
Bulma let out an exasperated sigh, her temper was starting to get the better of her. "It's a human thing alright!" He raised an eyebrow at her little temper flare. "Ok now that I have your design on the computer I can get to work on you." He noded and watched her as she made her way over to him with a few mechanical supplies in her hand. Bulma sliced open the artificial skin and began to make his repairs. "Wow you have some pretty up to date stuff in here." Once again 17 raised and eye brow. Most female women were impressed and attracted to the physical features of the opposite gender. Yet this one was impressed by mechinery?  
"Your are different from the other human females. You are impressed by technical objects and if I am correct given the choice between an attractive male and a little peice of unknown technology I think the technology would win your favor." Now it was her turn to raise and eyebrow at him. "No one's really put it that way before, but yeah your probably right." "Explain." She sighed. "Attractive men are a dime a dozen a valuable peice of technology is only around for a limited amount of time for you to study it before some updates it." He nodded as he listened. Quietly commiting everything she said to his memory base.  
"Your husband doesn't seem to be around." "Vegeta's not my husband." "Though you have his son." "I have _my _son, there's a difference." "You don't want him." "I don't want to deal with him." What she ment was that she didn't wan't to be hurt, but her pride refused to let her show such sacred emotion. "He wants nothing to do with your son does he." Bulma stopped working and glared at him.  
"It wouldn't have mattered if he did, a rock could make a better father than he ever could. I won't let him hurt my baby."

He was about to correct what she had said about the rock just out of habbit when he realized she was being sarcastic. "Where is your sire?" "You mean my parents? Daddy practically disowned me and mom for once was to dissopointed to even look at me when they found out about trunks. So I left." He nodded. She was alone. She had to raise a child alone. It was very hard work for a human women to do. "What about that scarred human?" "Yamcha? Hmph yeah right! I'd sooner have Cell raise my baby!"   
"You can't do this by yourself." "Don't tell me what I'm capable of!!" "I'm simply stating facts." "THEN DON'T STATE THEM!!!" Bulma had long scince finished 17's repairs and had begun to argue with him. "WHAT THE HELL RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO!! IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!! I SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU D..DI...DIE!!!!!!" She couldn't stop the tears of lonliness from sliding down her porcilin cheeks.  
17 was in a sitting position now. He had no idea what so ever to do in this kind of situation. He couldn't remember being human or his emotion. Right now he didn't even know that crying was a sad thing. To android #17 he had never seen anything so beautiful. Her ocean eyes sparkled with rage as tiney dimond tears trailed down porcilin skin. Her coloring was so exotic and appealing, the tears only added to it.  
Then 17 began to notice that she didn't share in his awe. He wasn't einstein on emotions but he knew what pain was. This little vixen had managed to congure up something from a killer that could kill an infants without a second thought. The feeling wasn't pain. He enjoyed it. Now that he had exerienced this feeling 17 began to compare it to before he was here. His eyes widened at his conclusion. He _needed_ this feeling, this emotion. He didn't want to go back to feeling nothing.  
17 then did something that Dr. Gero would laugh in hell about. He circled his arms around the sobbing human and began to comfort her. Is this emotion what his sister 18 had left him alone for? He could see how it was worth it. It was final. He had made his decision. "Let me stay." He whispered into her ear. "Wh..what?" "I want to stay with you." He whispered again. "You don't have to be alone." She noded and proceeded to cry to him.  
'_no one will hurt you again koishi, I'll kill them before they do.' _He silently vowed.


End file.
